Three dimensional auto-stereoscopic image display technology has become the current trend in the image display technology field. Generally, three dimensional image display device can be classified as a glasses type and a bare-eye type. No matter what types of the three dimensional image display devices are used, the three dimensional image display devices render the user to see only a left eye image through the left eye and only a right eye image through the right eye.
In the glasses type 3D image display devices, the most common ones involve the usage of polarization glasses, anaglyph glasses, shutter glasses, pulfrich glasses and a head mounted display. In the bare-eye type 3D image display devices, the most common ones are a holographic type, a volumetric type, and a multiplexed 2-D type. The multiplexed 2-D type can be classified as a spatial-multiplexed type, a time-multiplexed type and a tracking-based type.
If the bare-eye type 3D image display device, by which the user can see auto-stereoscopic images without wearing any special devices, is designed based on the binocular parallax, the specific bare-eye type 3D image display device is referred to as a parallax based bare-eye type 3D image display device. This 3D image display device disposes a barrier for example a parallax shield or a grating in front of light source arrays of a display for example a liquid crystal display, and the light source arrays transmit the left eye images and the right eye images sequentially to render the left eye and the right eye of the user to receive the left eye image and the right eye image independently through the parallax shield. Moreover, the technology which enables the user to see auto-stereoscopic images without wearing any special devices also includes integral photography auto-stereoscopic display technology. The main technical theorem involves that holo-colored auto-stereoscopic images are recorded through a fly's-eye lens, where the fly's-eye lens is a micro convex lens array arranged like a fly's eye, i.e. a plurality of hemispheric small lenses arranged on a plane, to capture or display images.
However, no matter what types of devices are used to present the three dimensional images, the means used to generate different information for the left eye and the right eye are similar. Generally, the signal source has to provide different images for the left eye and the right eye respectively. That is to say, two cameras are needed to capture the left eye image and the right eye image. Therefore, a auto-stereoscopic camera with two lenses is utilized to capture the left eye image and the right eye image in the conventional technique, and the left eye image and the right eye image are then output to the three dimensional display device to form a auto-stereoscopic image. However, the auto-stereoscopic camera with two lenses can not be available easily to a common user because they are expensive. The user is unlikely to buy a three dimensional display device and enjoys no fun of the three dimensional images because the three dimensional image contents are not available. It is therefore hard to popularize the three dimensional display device for example a three dimensional display. Accordingly, there is still a need for a technical solution which can solve the aforementioned problems of lack of the three dimensional image contents.